powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Laugh
Last Laugh is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the fifth episode of the Robo Knight arc. Synopsis It's no laughing matter when Gia and the other Rangers are captured by Nojoke, a monster who feeds on human laughter. It's up to straight-laced Noah and no-nonsense Robo Knight to figure out how to work together and save their friends. Plot The episode starts off with Gia, Noah, Troy, Jake and Emma at a show. They sit down and watch a comedienne doing a standup routine. Gia laughs and so does the crowd, but all of them are sucked into a pod by Nojoke, including Gia. He flees, and the other four Rangers pursue. Aboard the Warstar ship, Admiral Malkor is happy that Vrak has sent Nojoke to steal everyone's laughter. Robo Knight intercepts Nojoke, but after a short fight he escapes again and goes to Bigs and Bluefur. They want him to keep sucking up more laughter. Jake is, naturally, very intent on finding Nojoke. They do, and fight him, but Nojoke manages to capture him and Emma as well. Robo Knight decides to fight alone, and leaves Troy and Noah. In order to lure the monster in, Troy tries to get Noah to laugh, but the Blue Ranger doesn't get any of his jokes, until he makes a really dumb one. Nojoke hears him and seeks the Rangers out. Robo Knight soon joins the battle, but despite the Rangers' best efforts, Troy is also captured. Noah has the idea to make Nojoke laugh, so he'll be sucked into his own pod and destroy it. He gets Robo Knight to do a quick comedy routine with him, making Nojoke laugh. The plan works, and the freed Rangers go to Ultra Mode to defeat Nojoke. Vrak uses his Zombats to make Nojoke grow, and the Rangers summon their megazord. With Robo Knight's help, they destroy the monster for good. Afterwards, the other Rangers want to know how Noah made Nojoke laugh. Noah says that Robo Knight trusted him, and the two do a final joke. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Simon McKinney - Nojoke *Campbell Cooley - Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood - Vrak *Charlie McDermott - Bigs *Jay Simon - Bluefur Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Twistornado (x2), Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Pink - Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Power, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Seashower, Defenstream, Miracle Gosei Power, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sea Brothers Zords *Robo Knight - Seashower, Lightning Strike, Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic, Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Zords, Gosei Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Grand Megazord) Notes * There is a small new footage when Bluefur almost got sucked into Nojoke's pod. * This is the first time a monster addresses a Megaforce Ranger by name rather than by their color designation as Nojoke uses Gia's name after discovering she is a ranger. * In a bit of irony, Nojoke actually does an awful lot of laughing for a monster that hates laughing. It could be said the misery of others is amusing to him and this even ends up playing into the Rangers' response plan against Nojoke. * This episode shows great attention to detail on the part of the shows creators in terms of character development as this is truly the first time we see Noah laugh beyond a chuckle. *Nojoke's habit of laughing a lot as if mocking his victims would easily bring back memories of Lord Zedd's Skelerena monster from MMPR season 2's Mirror of Regret Errors * When Gia gets out of the tube. She appears morphed even though when she was sucked in, she wasn't morphed. ** This also happens in Goseiger. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode